


Это Гуся, он будет жить с нами

by Enotik_Bell



Series: Goose and Agents of SHIELD [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: AU, Agents, Aliens, Gen, Marvel Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: Джемма любит котов, а у Гуси забрали его одноглазую когтедралку, к которой он уже привык.
Series: Goose and Agents of SHIELD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831411
Kudos: 3





	Это Гуся, он будет жить с нами

-Знакомьтесь, это Гуся, он будет жить с нами.

Агенты сразу обступили директора ровным кругом, стараясь разглядеть нового жителя их подземного бункера на обрыве около океана. Этим гостем оказался упитанный рыжий котейка, спокойно спящий прямо на Колсоне. Растянувшись с одного плеча на другое, он с прищуром рассматривал их. 

Фил осторожно снял с себя зверя, почесал за ушком и сразу поставил на пол, будто этот милый пушистик мог съесть его не прилагая усилий. Гуся встряхнулся, приводя себя в порядок, еще раз обвел пронзительным взглядом собравшихся агентов и подошел к Джемме, что-то мурлыча.

Её дважды просить не надо. Сразу подхватила котофея на руки - все знали, насколько она бывает несдержанной, когда дело заходит о кошках. Гуся будто этого и ждал, заурчал только сильнее, ластясь к ученому, будто роднее у него никого не было. У него отобрали его одноглазую когтедралку, которую он так любил. 

-Откуда ты его притащил, Колсон? - поинтересовалась Дейзи, даже не пытаясь отобрать котейку у подруги.

-Он жил с Фьюри очень много лет, а сейчас остался совсем один, - ответил Фил. -Джемма, не подставляй ему лицо. Ник говорил, что это может плохо кончиться.

Биохимик усмехнулась, но все равно поставила звереныша на пол, погладив по голове напоследок. Этот кот попал в нужные руки

***

Если бы Джемма не любила котиков, то Гуся явно бы уже озверел от одиночества, ведь многим было совсем не до него. Но Джемма любила котиков. Каждое утро он просыпался на собственной подстилке, окруженный разными игрушечками, завтракал вместе со "своим человеком", иногда даже удавалось отобрать у "его человека" кусок колбасы, а иногда даже целую сосиску, а потом он спал у нее на плечах, пока она работала в лаборатории.

Шерсть Гуси была очень мягкой, почти плюшевой, его хотелось постоянно гладить, тискать. Его игривость, совсем не свойственная котам в его возрасте, радовала Джемму, когда ей требовалось расслабиться после очередных безуспешных поисков Фитца.

-Ты идеальная котейка, - говорила она рыжему, когда тот засыпал у нее под боком. Это она называла любовью с первого взгляда.

***

Дейзи почти не удивилась, увидев Гусю в сумке Джеммы на одной из миссий. Они были неразлучны с самого начала. Тяжело вздохнув, эксперимент Крии погладила котейку и выскочила из убежища, стараясь убрать с пути как можно больше синекожих инопланетян.

Джемма вытряхнула животное из сумки и двинулась следом, Гуся не глупый, он будет идти следом пока ему не скажут затаиться. Они отрабатывали это много месяцев, чтобы теперь кот мог стать частью команды.

Минн-Эрва настигла их неожиданно. Солдат Крии поджидала их, у них было то, что требовалось Конфедерации. Им требовалась Дейзи Джонсон, которая вот-вот ускользнет. Она не могла подвести Конференцию во второй раз - ей не простили то, что она упустила Верс.  
-Дейзи Джонсон, сдайся, и твоя подруга не пострадает, - проговорила Крии, направив пушку на Джемму.

Гуся выпрыгнул из своего укрытия резко, из пасти его вырвались щупальца, которые обхватили тело солдата. Джемма не верила, что её котик только что съел гуманоида, оставив только коммуникатор. Устройство от удара сразу просканировала животное:

-Флеркен. Опасность высокая

-Господи, Джемма, он убил ее, - протянула Дейзи.

-Если бы он хотел съесть нас, он бы сделал это давно, идем, - беспечно подхватив Гусю на руки, Джемма двинулась к их квинджету.

Джемма очень любила котиков.

Гуся нашел себе нового лучшего друга


End file.
